


Communications

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Shameless Smut Mini-Series [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut from a Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>—Peggy and Angie talking about their fantasies and Peggy getting super embarrassed or worrying about what Angie will think? —</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communications

**Author's Note:**

> This is not safe for work.

Peggy thought communication was the most important aspect of a strong relationship. Angie generally agreed with that and constantly reminded Peggy that she wasn’t following her own damn idea. 

What Angie did not, at first, realize was that that communication was just as important in the bedroom. A few flings in high school and the very short-lived rendezvous she’d participated in with other women had not prepared her for such intimacies. 

At least there was something in the world that actually, truly flustered Peggy Carter.

About three months after first consummating their relationship, Angie stumbled across a gem of information while caressing her girlfriend’s inner thigh. She’d really meant it as a joke, but the shiver that ran through Peggy prompted Angie to continue. 

“I’d really like to have three fingers in you right now.” Angie casually said to the living room at large. 

Peggy frowned, “Excuse me?”

“Mhh,” Angie stuck out her chin in contemplation, “Or maybe that dildo you seem to like so much.”

“A-Angie?” Peggy wasn’t really concerned per se, but she did wonder why this was being announced to their living room. 

Angie looked over with the most innocent curiosity sitting in her eyes, “Do you like it better when the palm of my hand cups you or when my hips hit yours?” Angie did not miss the twitch that ran through Peggy’s leg.

The slight blush that had begun on Peggy’s cheeks now ranged from her ears to her neck and she stared at Angie with wide eyes. “I-,” Peggy cleared her throat, “I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation for the living room, darling.”

Angie smiled, “You were the one to stress communication, babe. But perhaps you’re right,” Angie put down her play manual and swung a leg over Pegs so she straddled the increasingly flustered woman. Angie leaned right in to Peggy’s ear, “Maybe this is a conversation best had in the bedroom.”

Angie could hear Peggy breathe out. She smiled as Peggy’s hands came up to rest on her hips, “No, no, no touching honey, I think you like it when I talk dirty to you.”

Peggy didn’t look up to meet Angie’s gaze, but she did mumble something as her hands slipped back to her sides. 

“Mhh?” Angie didn’t touch any sensitive part of Peggy, she had a plan to keep to. “I didn’t quite catch that darling.”

Peggy shook her head and said nothing.

“Really? Because it sort of sounded like a confession.” Angie purred, “And we both know I’m going to get more than words out of you later.”

Angie congratulated herself on a job well done, Peggy was flustered enough she couldn’t even speak. 

“Perhaps it was to say you enjoy my legs twining around your head?” 

Peggy’s jaw popped open in surprise.

“No? Perhaps it’s when my fingers finally embed themselves in you after so long and your walls tighten around me and oh, the things that come from those absolutely delectable lips of yo-“

Peggy all but glared up at her, “Take off your clothes.”

Angie blinked, “What?”

“You heard me.” Two very strong hands unhooked Angie’s hands from around Peggy’s neck and placed them on the cream shirt Angie wore. “Strip.”

Well, Angie’d never heard this voice. A voice that left nothing to question, had such high expectations, and held only orders. Angie’s hands were already unbuttoning her blouse. 

Angie blinked, had she pushed Peggy too far? Her bra was off and she had to stand to remove her pants and Peggy was still glaring at her with her arms folded across her chest. 

If anyone could look like a war general in a night slip, it was Peggy. Angie shuddered, what would she be like in her military regalia?

Peggy’s gaze did not change as Angie finally slipped off her underwear. Angie was slightly worried really. She’d never followed an order that quickly. Usually she questioned things, what had this woman done to her?

“On your knees, Miss Martinelli,” and Angie was already kneeling before the last syllable of her name clicked off Peggy’s tongue. 

“Now, Miss Martinelli, explain what you did wrong.” 

Angie frowned, “Well, I, uh-“

The top of Peggy’s foot connected with Angie’s cheek and turned her head a fraction of an inch, “Do not stutter, Miss Martinelli.”

Hygiene was never a concern with Peggy. No, Angie was not concerned with the probably immaculately clean foot holding her head in place, it was the look Peggy was giving her that made her swallow before speaking again.

“I’m not sure what you mean Peg-“

“Agent Carter.” Each word clipped itself from Peggy’s tongue like a magazine clip from a rifle, Peggy did not drop Angie’s gaze.

She hadn’t really noticed the heat pooling between her thighs but Angie was noticing it now. Really noticing it, but she didn’t dare squirm. 

“I teased you.” Angie was having a rough time breathing.

Peggy nodded once, “And what do you think I’m going to have you do now?”

Angie wondered if this was what having asthma felt like, “I don’t know.”

Peggy dropped her foot and crossed her leg over her other knee, Angie followed the movement, she wasn’t kidding about Pegs getting on Broadway. “You have quite the imagination though, use it.” 

Peggy’s arms laced over the back of the couch and the slip she wore looked dangerously ruffled. Angie squinted. Was Peggy asking her to talk dirty again?

“I’m going to worship your body.” Peggy quirked an eyebrow. Oh my god, she is. Angie almost smiled at the revelation.

“How so Miss Martinelli?” Angie really liked the way Peggy said her name.

She licked her lips and didn’t miss Peggy’s eyes darting to follow the movement. “I’m going nip up those perfect legs of yours and slide my tongue along your thighs. My hands will be busy disposing of that damn –

“Language” Peggy sniped. 

“Slip so I can finally run them over your heated skin. And when they come back to your legs, I’m going to part them enough to see you already dripping in want.” Angie smirked just slightly, she could see Peggy’s legs twitch, no wonder she’d crossed them. 

“And then, Agent Carter,” later Peggy would recall Angie’s voice when a subordinate called her. “I’m going to watch you writhe when I thrust three fingers into you. Because,” Angie flicked a look at Peggy’s legs, “I know you won’t need a warm up.”

Peggy swallowed and nodded, “Well then, Miss Martinelli, we haven’t got all day, I suggest you begin.”

Angie was surprised Peggy kept such a solid gaze on her, only twitching slightly when Angie finally did thrust into her. And Peggy was usually loud. She did get loud, but Angie had to work pretty hard for it.

Not that she didn’t enjoy it, because when Peggy’s leg straightened to an almost painful tightness over her shoulder and Peg’s hands tugged on her head as she sucked on Peggy’s clit Angie moaned just about as much as Peggy did. Really, the way her hips rocked forward, Angie would think she hadn’t gotten any in weeks. 

Which simply wasn’t true.

“Jesus, Angie,” Peggy gasped from her position splayed out on the couch. Her fingers rubbed gently at Angie’s slightly sore scalp.

Angie pulled her fingers from within Peggy and smirked at her shudder, “Yes, Agent Carter?”

Peggy huffed in disbelief and looked down in time to watch Angie lace her tongue over her still soaked fingers. Peggy gaped, “Holy fuck.”

“Language babe,” and then Angie climbed onto Peggy’s lap and they didn’t even make it to their bedroom that night.

 

The next morning found Angie in a great mood and Peggy hadn’t even gotten off the couch yet. Angie huffed, with all that muscle I’d’a thought she’d have some stamina. 

“Hey Pegs,” Angie remembered something from last night and wanted to tell Peggy before she forgot. Besides the scrambled eggs were just about done and Peggy didn’t like eating on the furniture.

Peggy, still completely naked and with bedhead Angie would usually laugh at, if Peggy’s second best assets weren’t on easy display, appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Yes, darling?”

“You should wear your uniform once in a while.” It was made to be an offhand comment but even bleary from over-sexed sleep, Peggy could read her.

Peggy smirked and folded her arms over her chest, “Why, Miss Martinelli, I’m so glad you’ll come back for more.”

Angie pretended not to blush, she would never admit it, but there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do if Peggy asked her to while wearing that uniform with that voice. Angie frowned, the eggs were going to get cold, but sacrifices had to be made and the way Peggy was looking at her was actually illegal.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you didn't I?


End file.
